


[Podfic] Coffeemaker Fettucine And A Silver Ring

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus





	[Podfic] Coffeemaker Fettucine And A Silver Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffeemaker Fettucine And A Silver Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9111) by thehighwaywoman. 



**Length:** 30:08

 **File Size:** 32.7 MB (mp3) | 13.8 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/coffeemakerfettuccini.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/coffeemakerfettuccini.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Recorded for leviticus_lied and originally posted July 13th 2008 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/290662.html) at Livejournal Amplificathon


End file.
